


Assimilate 同化

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [12]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: ABO设定，鸢尾花香的炎哥，ALL炎，炎中心，博士是最初标记者双向不忠，涉及银炎、葬炎、博拜、博讯洁癖慎入
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红刀哥和炎哥下路互砍，究竟谁才是真正的萨卡兹大剑士（误

可恶。  
这是什么伤害。  
要站不住了。  
炎客靠着墙壁，承受住一击已经是极限，强行接下那一刀让他的左臂几乎脱臼，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，眼看着下一刀就要劈过来了。他感到一阵头晕目眩，摇了摇脑袋，努力让自己清醒过来。耳机里传来博士的声音，听上去是那么遥远。  
偏偏这时候……  
从指尖向上仿佛燃烧了起来，他嗅到了一股淡香，暗骂一句。  
偏偏在这种时候发情……  
来不及做更多的反应，他奋力举起刀，被接下来的一击打倒在地。  
“喂！现在立刻撤离！炎客，听得到吗！撤离！”  
听得到，吵死了，王八蛋。  
“医疗干员马上到，赶快站起来……”  
但是啊，使不上力。  
炎客眼睁睁地看着两个重甲兵朝他走来，把他扛起。击倒他的是一个带兜帽的男人，大致能猜到也是萨卡兹人。从晃动颠倒的视角中，他看到一个个近卫和重装干员接连倒下。  
事情好像不太妙。

事情的确有点糟糕。  
发情期比预期来得早了些，现在的身体不需要任何挑弄，单靠摩擦就能朝着Alpha张开双腿，露出糜烂不堪的入口，正合对方的心意。在一栋废旧的楼房里，炎客勉强支撑着身体，连反抗都是多余的，萨卡兹人一脚将他踢翻在地，把刀扔在一旁，居高临下地看着他。  
“久仰，炎客，没想到会在这种地方相遇。”  
炎客看不清对方的脸，不过他会被认出来也是意料之中，萨卡兹人中还是有不少人听闻过他的事迹。  
“有屁快放。”  
“而且我没想到大名鼎鼎的炎客居然是……Omega。好香的味道……”  
萨卡兹人的脚轻压在炎客的裆部，用鞋头上下摩擦。炎客蹙眉，怒色里带着几分欲望，伸手捉住那人的脚，“不好意思，我有伴侣了。”  
“那又如何。”萨卡兹人甩开他的手，脚尖顶在炎客的胯间，慢慢用力，紧绷的皮裤勾勒出他逐渐抬头的欲望。炎客抗拒地闭上眼，听到拉链拉下的声音，粗糙的手指拨弄几番抚摸之后蜜液直流，畅通无阻地接纳了男人的根物。  
“你被他们同化了，我的同胞。”  
泪水模糊了视线，身体在他人的摆布之下，发出违背本心的声音。  
炎客一度厌恶这样的自己。无论他能击败多少敌人，令多少人闻风丧胆，他都无法战胜自己。  
“你...闭嘴。”炎客亮出獠牙，吓阻似的，瞪着对方。  
“作为一个剑士…你就这样轻易向欲望屈服，真是难看。”萨卡兹人托着他的臀，跪在他的双腿间。炎客的裤子被脱了个一干二净，背心撩起至锁骨，萨卡兹人贪恋地抚摸过曲线，旋动他的乳首，他猛的叫出声。  
“啊！唔.....吵死了……混蛋……”  
炎客摸索着刚才打斗中丢在地上的刀，但被对方察觉，一把利刃贯穿了他的手掌，皮肉开绽，瞬间鲜血直涌，将他的手牢牢固定在地上。他呜咽着紧绷身体，思路反而比刚才清晰了些许。  
“你被多少人标记过了，炎客？”萨卡兹人笑了笑，掀开他的衣领，深浅不一的数个齿印十分醒目，有几个印记甚至沿着炎客左侧的源石带向下，看上去是抓痕。大腿内侧留有刀疤，这种位置的伤痕来源自然不言而喻。好在腺体被项圈包裹，暂时还未暴露。  
不论再怎么转移注意力，掌心的疼痛都在源源不断的刺激他的神经，炎客舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，问道，“是W派你来的吗。”答案是什么已经无所谓了，他只是不希望这个萨卡兹人继续窥探他的身体，问及那些会勾起他乱七八糟回忆的痕迹。  
话题被成功地转移了，萨卡兹人视线回到炎客的脸上，“她希望你能回去。但是在我看来，我比你强一百倍。”神情自信，甚至有点沾沾自喜。  
“你连名字都没有，”炎客嗤笑道，“不敢以真面目示人，算哪门子的剑士。”  
萨卡兹人怒了，扼住炎客的喉咙，“我刚才应该直接扭断你的脖子，炎客。”  
“呼……你还是头一个。”炎客突然笑了，“和我做爱还会想其他事情的人，你是第一个。”  
萨卡兹人松开手，将根物捣入深处，手掌包着炎客的臀，将他稍微向上托起。炎客依然在抗拒着那根炽热巨物的侵入，唯一自由的一只手抓着萨卡兹人的大腿，但丝毫没有减缓冲击的效果。空荡荡的废屋里回荡着炎客的喘息，他无法拒绝身体产生的快感，直冲头顶，让他再一次思绪陷入混乱之中。  
不知不觉，身体的距离越来越近，原本瘫在两侧的双腿盘在萨卡兹人的腰间，将腰部完全拉离地面，贴着萨卡兹人的身体。旋顶着进入，然后几乎完全抽出，再向着不同的角度撞击，炎客完全沦陷其中，甚至忘记了手上的伤口，在运动的拉扯下已经变得血肉模糊。  
“炎客……”萨卡兹人拉下遮在脸上的方巾，露出深红色的眸子，舌尖滑过项圈边缘。就连这样微小的动作，炎客也会为之震颤。  
“炎客，那个博士，也是这样操你的吗。”萨卡兹人贴在耳边问道，“即便杀光了你的队员，你依然选择被他标记……你就这么喜欢男人的肉棒吗。”  
脑海里闪过博士的面孔，那是在办公室里，被按在办公桌上强行进入，当时的他疯狂地挣扎着，打翻了桌上的文件，脚下踩着散落的纸页，混乱又嘈杂的一次交配，鬼知道为什么那么痛，而那个家伙恬不知耻地要求再来一次。  
但是从那之后，他学会了来者不拒。博士表现得无所谓，助长了他的气焰。  
首先是银灰，做爱时甚至不会摘掉手套的男人。喜欢用尾巴充当双手，搞不懂他在想什么。  
其次是送葬人，虽说是打桩机。不过，似乎有点可爱。  
还有那些死在他刀下的人，在做爱中死去对他们来说是恩赐了吧。  
唯一一次的标记，是被博士占有。  
炎客回过神来，露出笑容，“啊，喜欢。你不会明白的。”  
“你这个……你的伴侣知道你的所作所为吗？”  
“心知肚明的事情，何必说出来。”

萨卡兹人穿好衣服，看着躺在地上一脸慵懒的炎客，小腹上遍布浊液，双腿难以合拢，腿上的液体滴滴答答流向地面，空气中弥漫着一丝花香。  
“话说回来，你比我当年差远了，不然，W为什么会让你来找我。”  
萨卡兹人拔出插在地上的刀，架在炎客的脖子上，“再多嘴我就把你的脑袋割下来。现在还有不少组织想要你的命，说不定能卖个好价钱。”  
“都说了，你差远了。”  
门突然被撞开，几个人一拥而上包围了他们。萨卡兹人迅速逃走，不见了踪影。  
“博士，磨磨蹭蹭在干什么呢。”  
博士瞥了一眼躺在地上的炎客，喉头一动，“快点把衣服穿上，准备回去。”  
返回罗德岛的路上，博士替炎客注射了抑制剂，总算是让他安静下来了。  
“这个萨卡兹人到底是什么来头，今天出乎我的意料。”博士翻阅作战记录，边问。  
“是我的‘替代品’。W不知道从哪找到的这个家伙，居然想要战胜我。”炎客不屑一顾，翘着二郎腿神情自如。博士放下文档，揪住他的衣领，嗅了嗅。  
“他没来得及咬下去，放心吧，有你“可爱的”项圈保护我呢。”炎客拍掉博士的手，视线转向窗外。世界早已是一片废墟。现在有什么是真正有意义的。  
“你很喜欢他。”  
炎客冷笑，“无稽之谈，只是觉得他和我以前的样子有点像。”他回过头蜻蜓点水地吻了吻博士，“那根东西的确比你的好不少，能顶到你挨不着的地方。”  
和博士的对话永远如此，连炎客自己也不知道有几句是真几句是假，彼此向背，名义伴侣实际形离。  
那又如何。  
等到博士像那些人一样被麻痹之后，取走他的性命轻而易举。一直都是这么过来的。  
炎客偷瞄着博士的侧颜，有些出神。  
我真的被你同化了么，“博士”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 博炎&银炎，尾交，不忠注意

“第一次被标记？”  
炎客不知为什么，从心底抗拒这两个字。博士不打算给他选择的时间，控制住他的双臂。炎客已经感觉到他的唇吻过耳后，朝着脖子的方向一点点吐着热气。  
“不要……快点停下！”他咆哮着，扭头试图阻止博士，双腿颤抖着，身体完全被按在办公桌上，博士见他不老实，一口咬了下去。牙齿接触的瞬间，炎客收紧身体，湿穴吸引着根物，原本闭合的深处完全舒缓开放，渴求进一步的扩张。  
“你这个……王八蛋……放……唔……”  
感官敏感度完全放大，体内的摩擦不断地刺激着神经，腿不听使唤，向前弯折，好在上身趴着，在博士的外力作用下能够保持平衡。  
可恶……这是怎么回事……  
他胡乱抓着空气，呻吟不断，摞在一旁的文件打翻在地，一阵嘈杂，但两人已经无暇顾及。几分文件踩在脚下，碎乱的脚步一前一后蹬着地，哗啦哗啦，甚至有几张纸被扯了个粉碎。  
“说实话，第一眼我没认出你是omega。你是怎么在佣兵团里伪装那么久的。”  
炎客不想听这些，他想要释放，把堆积在小腹的一团欲火全部顷泄，身体里的东西快要把他搅疯了，所有的注意力都集中在横冲直撞的性器上，他有些失神。  
“已经舒服到说不出话了吗……”博士决定把问题暂且搁置，用力操干那个湿哒哒的肉穴，把炎客顶得连连求饶。贴近了能嗅到花的香气，有些熟悉但说不上名字的味道。  
“啊啊!等一下……慢……啊啊……求你……”  
“怎么。”  
博士停下动作，把炎客的身体拽起，啄食般用牙齿轻咬他脖子上的石块，视线微微下移，炎客的胯间裹着液体，晶莹剔透，多半来自过激的动作，把穴里的汁液带出了身体。  
炎客眼神迷离，气息若即若离，“不要射在里面……求你……”  
“抽屉里有避孕剂，待会就可以给你注射。”博士拉着他的手臂，比刚才更高频率地抽动着。  
“不是因为这个……唔!说了停下……啊…啊…啊……要……”  
一股精水喷出，打湿了办公桌，炎客的身体疲软下来，博士轻而易举地将他的下半身抱起，让他跪趴在办公桌上，臀朝上翘起，湿红的嫩肉外翻着，仿佛在迎接博士的侵入。拨弄两下，汩汩精水流出。博士用手指把精水重新捣回，依旧精神饱满的性器顶在了入口上。  
“你……怎么还硬着……喂……”  
“再做一次，拜托了。”完全不是请求的姿态，径直插入，咕啾一声顶在了开合处，再向里就能操到生殖器官了。这一片地带异常湿软，随意向任何方向旋动都会让炎客娇喘连连。  
“顶到了……唔……不要了……不要……”  
博士拽着炎客的臀向下沉，让他完全以m字趴在桌上，前段没入生殖器官的入口，必须按着炎客的手才能保证他不做过多挣扎。  
“你接受了我，说明你不讨厌我，为什么要停下呢。”  
炎客也不知道，但陌生的充填感让他无所适从，这是第一次被扩张到这样的深度，他出于本能地试图逃离，可肉棒不见停下，还在继续深入，每一次撞击之后都更向里探索一点。  
“什么……这是……好奇怪……”  
“这就是标记……炎客。这里只有我能进入了。”  
生殖器官的腔道还在积极地容纳着器物，炎客泣不成声，嘴上在抗拒，实际紧夹着不放，直到腔道被精液注满，他的身体才完全放松。  
博士擦干净身体，穿好衣服，“抑制剂在医疗室，取一些带在身上，希望你不要在关键时刻掉链子。”  
“话说在前面，”炎客气喘吁吁从桌上起身，“别指望用标记给我拴上链子。”  
博士停下脚步，“随你喜欢，别把其他人的味道带到我的床上就行。”  
意外地“通情达理”。  
“现在把这里收拾干净，我十分钟后回来。”  
还是收回刚刚的话，这家伙果然是个王八蛋。  
炎客向里喜欢独来独往，发情都是靠精神力和药物支撑过去的，别说被标记，在发情期他不会让任何人触碰他的身体。  
自从来到罗德岛，或者说，自从感染了矿石病，症状越来越难以控制，所以才会给博士露出破绽。  
可问题是，偏偏是博士，一个从骨子里憎恨的人。  
可恶!  
去他妈的抑制剂。博士送来的药他都踩了个粉碎，然后丢进垃圾桶。  
不过，从那次之后的半个月里，几乎没有再出现发情的情况，真不想承认自己还有点小开心。  
“这三天我需要出趟远门，你的发情期快到了，记得及时吃药。”博士如此叮嘱。  
“啰啰嗦嗦……”炎客咕哝着，鬼才要吃你造的抑制剂，一个人照样能好好的。  
博士出门的第二天，身体明显出现了异常，是他熟悉的感觉。中午吃过饭后，炎客早早地回到宿舍，倒头就睡。  
他是被热醒的，他顺手脱掉衣服，赤裸着上半身走进浴室。博士留下的印记变得不那么清晰，但仍在提醒着他那天发生的一切。直到镜子里出现另一个的身影，他才注意到有人进了屋。  
“我不记得我有邀请你。”炎客从镜子里蹬着银灰，虎视眈眈。  
“为什么不用抑制剂。”  
“多余，我自己能行。”炎客想推开他，被他反手按在墙上。  
“大老远就能闻到你的味道了……”银灰埋在炎客的脖颈上嗅了嗅，鼻尖在腺体附近徘徊着。  
炎客下意识捂住腺体的位置，银灰趁势伸向他的下半身，扯开松垮垮的睡裤，内裤裹着一大包欲望分外显眼。  
“打算吸引下一个alpha来标记你么?”  
“你也是为此而来的吧。”  
炎客忽然动了其他念头。博士凭什么一言不发，把他占为己有，还装作毫不在乎的样子。既然是博士觉得无所谓，那他也没必要抑制自己。  
“你还打算带着手套吗？”炎客顺从地脱下裤子扶着墙壁，略微分开双腿，向银灰露出私密部位。  
“事实上，我压根用不到它们。”  
银灰用手杖划过炎客的小腿，炎客明白了他的意图，立刻反抗道，“你在开玩笑吧。”  
然而银灰没在开玩笑，手杖顶端的金属部分首先没入，引起强烈的不适。倒不是粗细的问题，冰凉光滑的触感十分陌生，不是通常会接纳的物什，自然会排斥。  
“你用自己的东西不行么……呐……”  
银灰没有回答他，将手杖方向转上，缓缓推入。  
“呼……我不想要这种东西……”  
“那为什么勃起了。”  
一阵毛茸茸的触感包裹了他最敏感的顶端，他低头发现银灰的尾巴绕在了他的腿上，有意无意地摩擦着他的性器。手杖只进入了一小部分，握着手柄的位置无法自由地操纵，银灰只好捉着靠下的位置，模拟性交的节奏捣弄着。  
最让炎客觉得无地自容的是，这种棒状物会精妙地击中他的敏感地带，毫无温度但是坚硬无比，再向里就会把他戳穿似的，在皮毛的刺激下释放口作痒，竟然有种享受的感觉。他闭上眼，嘴边有什么话语想说出口。是博士的名字。  
果然身体变得不一样了，这种时候还会想着他。  
“既然你也兴奋了吧，那就插进来啊，”炎客恶狠狠地拽住银灰的尾巴。  
银灰取出手杖，本以为接下来会迎接他粗热的性器，但尾巴从手中滑落，在穴口摩擦了几下，细软的毛发和粗壮的尾部借着润湿的部分顺利进入，和壁肉搅和在一起。尾巴比性器大了不只一个尺寸，把炎客的穴道撑到了极致，激得他站不住脚。  
“喂！”炎客恼羞成怒，但被银灰按在墙上，动弹不得，“你是在戏弄我吗！”  
“为了避免不必要的麻烦，只能用这种方法委屈一下。”银灰咬住炎客的耳廓，舌尖探入，“如果可以的话，我希望能把你干到下不了床。可惜，盟友已经标记过你了。”  
“所以说不是出自我的本意，是他强迫我……”  
银灰捏着他的下巴强迫他回头，问，“但是你接纳了他。”  
“可是……”  
“早一点认清现实会好受一点，你喜欢他，至少你的身体喜欢他。”  
“……”  
“这样小打小闹满足不了你，你心里清楚。”  
进入的部分被淫水完全打湿，在紧缩的部分毛发紧贴着肉壁，而一旦稍做放松，尾巴又会蓬松开来，进一步填满空间。炎客抬眼瞥到镜子里的自己，向后送着腰，腿间一条雪豹的尾巴像性器一般侵犯着他，银灰的表情说不上享受，至少和他相比更加冷淡。  
“快点……结束吧，”炎客收回视线，做好了准备。银灰却突然抽出尾巴，缠绕住他昂起的性器，慢慢收紧。炎客不经意间低头看到被淋湿的尾巴把他的性器束住，露出的前端看上去通红，还在不断地流水。终于，忍耐的极限之后，迎来了爆发式的释放。  
银灰打开花洒冲洗尾巴，仿佛炎客不存在似的。炎客回过神来拾起衣服重新套上，银灰朝他伸出手，“洗发水。”  
”金贵啊，银老板。”炎客调侃着，塞给他一瓶洗发水，想了想，挤了些在手上替他理顺毛发，不一会儿就打出了泡沫。  
“吹风机。”银灰再次伸出手。  
于是银灰背对着炎客坐在椅子上，尾巴挂在炎客的胳膊上，吹风机叫嚣着喷出热浪，吹起几根白色的毛发落在地上，刚才的麝香被洗发水的味道盖过，尾巴也重新回到柔顺的模样。炎客忍不住揉了揉，难以想象刚才是以什么心情被这种东西玩弄到高潮。  
“摸够了吧，”银灰冷冷道。  
“切。”炎客松手，尾巴自然滑落，十分自然地轻轻摆动着。  
”及时用药，”银灰顿了顿，“不是所有人都像我这么有原则。”

博士一回来就找上了炎客，炎客当然知道他是来做什么的。  
”银灰来找过你了。”  
“他……嗯……和我想象的……不太一样”  
“他也是这么跟我说的。”  
和银灰的爱抚截然不同，博士的一举一动仿佛牵系着炎客的神经，还没进入，炎客已经水流如注，眼波闪烁，胸口一起一伏，双腿完全分开。  
“他的劲真大，呼呼……差点把我做散架了。”炎客注视着博士，试图从他的脸上捕捉到些信息，见他没有反应，便继续说道，“尤其是上面的倒刺……唔啊！”  
博士猛的进入，炎客还没反应过来，甚至没来得及收扩肌肉。  
又变成上一次的状况了，炎客化成一滩水，被撞得昏头转向。标记更像是走过程，草草了事。还没尽兴，就结束了。  
“今天来了新干员，你要和他好好相处。”  
“新干员？”炎客猛吸一口烟，“叫什么？”  
“送葬人。”  
“怪名字。”炎客勾住博士的脖子，舌头撬开他的唇，把烟气注在他的口中，“他是……”  
“Alpha。我不在的时候由他解决你的发情期问题。”博士轻描淡写，躺下身盖上了被子。  
“你就不怕我做出什么出格的事情么？”  
“你不会的，”博士的声音小了下去，听上去昏昏欲睡，“他很无趣，不是你喜欢的类型。”  
“你觉得我喜欢什么类型？”炎客俯身看着博士的后脑勺，发现他居然睡着了。  
算了。  
炎客灭了烟，也躺进被窝。犹豫了一下，手搭在对方的腰上，盯着他的脑后也很快睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葬哥：我就蹭蹭不进去，我就进去不🐍，我就🐍了也不标记你  
> 炎哥：（*萨卡兹脏话）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于xxoo这种事情，送葬人并没有任何经验

“这是今天的份。”冰冷的指尖略过炎客的掌心，在他手上留了两份药剂。  
“如果我不想吃呢。”炎客扭头就把药丢进垃圾桶。  
“博士料到你会这样做，”送葬人不知从哪里掏出来一根针管，刺在他的手腕上，将整管注入。  
炎客盯着他的眼睛出神。  
“有任何不适么？”送葬人低头看着他，语气和他的肌肤一样冰冷。  
炎客摇摇头。  
只要博士离开罗德岛，送葬人就会形影不离地跟在炎客身边，而且随时能掏出一瓶药片，让炎客吞下去。  
“博士说你能处理我的发情期问题，原来指的是喂药给我吃啊。”  
“还包括紧急情况的处理，”送葬人补充道。  
“比如说？”  
“像之前的药物注射。”  
炎客不耐烦了，拉着送葬人的腰带让他停住，“我想让你亲自帮帮我。”  
送葬人推开他，“恐怕不行。”

炎客没这么老实，他半夜潜入送葬人的房间，把所有抑制剂换成了糖片，看上去和普通药剂一模一样，然后把注射器换成了装满葡萄水的替换品。  
送葬人在完全不知情的情况下，接连几天监视炎客吞下药丸，也没有怀疑他为什么看上去比平时顺从许多。当然这种糖片不会有任何效果，发情期到来显然出乎送葬人的意料。他拿出了备用方案，可他不知道那只是葡萄水。  
“我立刻去医疗室....”  
“不是还有你嘛。”炎客拦住送葬人，“就当帮博士一个忙，好吗？”  
两个人跌跌撞撞进了卧室，炎客把送葬人扑倒在床，迫不及待地拉开拉链，如愿以偿地含住了还未勃起的性器，双手握住柱体，一边上下套弄，在口中吸吮出羞耻的声音。  
“唔嗯……唔……哈……”  
脑海里出现了无数种可能，无一例外是送葬人的这根家伙在身体里进进出出，不同的是，要么跪着，要么坐着，要么趴着，抑或站着。  
他很久没有过这样的感觉了，全身上下都在渴望着一样东西，而那样东西现在就在他的嘴里。  
“帮我……先扩张，”他含糊不清地说道，拉着送葬人的手放在自己的股缝间。  
其实不用太多前戏，刚才的那番想象已经让他合不拢阴部，肌肉渐渐松弛，送葬人的手指充当了加速剂，向两侧拨开肌肤时竟然直接涌出了一股淫液，他瞬间溃败在送葬人的腿上，支支吾吾地吟着。指尖轻松刺入，更多的汁水顺着送葬人的手指流下，他旋动着关节，接二连三地触到了敏感处，炎客握着根部的手松懈开来，嘴被渐渐坚挺的性器填满有些难以呼吸，根本经受不住这样的刺激。  
“你的g点在我的中指第二个指节附近，这里。”  
“不用你说出来啊，蠢货……唔”  
送葬人的手指十分灵巧且有力道，每一个动作都干净利落，直击要害，让炎客毫无喘息的机会，快感接连而来，炎客几乎要窒息，不得不松口，伏着身大口喘气。  
“我不能替博士标记你，干员炎客，”送葬人将炎客按在床上，“请你暂时忍耐一下。”他握着前端在穴口不断摩擦，炎客的腰向上迎着，努力想吞下，但送葬人不许，将他的双手牢牢按在床上，下身紧贴着炎客的阴部，整根性器怼在缝间，上下磨动。  
“进来啊，混蛋!”这种尽在咫尺又得不到的感觉，太过于折磨，甚至要比发情期本身还让他欲火难息。阴囊擦过他的穴口，然后向下滑动，炎客能明显感受到跳动的脉搏，渴望到失去理智，他嘶吼着，但在安静的天使面前任何叫喊都像打在棉花上的拳头。  
送葬人的手指在炎客的掌心画圈，然后勾住他的手环，这样的小动作让炎客很是不爽，虽说是发情期，但力气还是有的。他猛的起身，把送葬人反压在身下。  
“送葬人先生，我需要征用你的枪给我泄泄火，”炎客挑起一丝笑容，手扶着性器一口气坐下身，向上的角度直顶深处，进入的瞬间便高潮了，一部分溅到送葬人的脸颊上。  
“啊，抱歉，沾上了。”炎客俯身，用舌头舔去污渍，体内的东西动了动，他笑道，“你是第一次吗，这都能兴奋。”  
送葬人不吱声，移开视线。  
“真的假的……你是第一次?”  
送葬人扭头重新看着他，欲言又止，最后开口道，“有什么不满吗。”  
刚刚的手法完全不像是第一次，这个冷冰冰的天使还藏着多少“知识”，炎客不禁好奇。  
“收缩了，”送葬人的手指一并探入，向两侧挑开内壁，炎客忍不住叫出声，“我需要动么？”  
“噗，”炎客忍俊不禁，“还是我来吧。”  
一开始送葬人直挺挺地躺着，看着炎客费力扭动屁股，但很快他便抓住了窍门——触到敏感部位时，炎客会不断用指甲挠抓床单，微眯着眼，尾巴左右晃动。出于放松的本能，他的手搭在炎客的腰上，嗅觉被花香牵引。试探性向上顶起，炎客并不讨厌，低头吟笑，手指缠上送葬人的发丝。动作激烈时，他就没法这样悠闲了，额头渗出汗珠，滴落在送葬人的脸上，似乎也有一股淡香。  
会是什么味道呢。  
送葬人这样想着，一个翻滚，两人再次交换了上下位。炎客觉得被盯得有些不自在，问，“怎，怎么？”  
“失礼了。”送葬人舔了舔炎客的脸颊，果然连汗液也透着一股清香，他想要更多。从耳垂，到脖颈，再到锁骨，他觉得自己是在捧着一株鸢尾，躺在花芯上，被芬芳所包围。于是愈发地，受本能驱使，向深处冲顶。  
“你是不是在哪学过了，”炎客没说出后半句，因为有些羞耻，为什么每次都能击中他最喜欢的地方。  
“写在脸上了，”送葬人答道，“看表情就能知道。”  
我是这么好懂的人吗……  
“而且，只要这样....你就会吸着我的阴茎不放。”送葬人波澜不惊地说着这样的话，炎客耳根红透了，捂住他的嘴，“不用说出来！”  
炎客手臂挡着脸庞，大脑一片混乱，真的看上去很糟糕吗我的表情，会被这个处男一眼看穿，逊透了…  
送葬人已经完全掌握了他的要害，深深浅浅，炎客不知不觉在他的节奏中越陷越深。水声渐响，湿润到足以吞下整个根物，只有囊袋露在外面，不断拍打着臀部。  
炎客已经准备好迎接冲射，然而体内突然抽空，热流打在腿间，他不知所措地低头，转而叹气，“算了，作为第一次已经相当不错了。”他披上外套，翻 个身，趴在床边点了根烟，长呼一口。  
“对了，你多少岁？”  
“21。”  
“比我小啊，怪不得。”腿上黏糊糊的一片好难受……先去洗个澡。炎客想着，撑起上半身，脊柱弯折成漂亮的曲线，臀稍向后送着，腿上沾着精水还没干，本人并不自知，扭头叼着烟看向送葬人，“看什么？”  
“干员炎客，我可以射在里面吗。”送葬人听上去很诚恳，像是征求什么重大意见似的。  
“啊？”炎客没搞明白，送葬人已经按住了他的腰，再次精神饱满的性器滚烫，挤进炎客微分的臀间。  
“嗯...你不是说.....啊啊！等！”送葬人一个猛冲，把炎客的肩部以上直接推离床面，炎客把烟夹在指间，一只手撑着地。  
不知是送葬人完全没意识到炎客的脑袋在床边晃悠还是故意如此，他只管操干，炎客唤了几声见他没反应，只得维持现状。  
现在完全看不到送葬人的脸，身体还处在半失衡状态，炎客心里略有不安，胳膊有些发麻，头一直垂着血液逐渐积聚，本来被快感压到窒息的神经再加上这样的压迫，再也无法保持正常运作。  
“送.....哈......拉我....唔嗯.....拉我起来”  
“我必须让你保持这样的姿势。”送葬人的声音从脑后传来，有点安心，“我不能接触你的腺体，不然我会控制不住自己。”  
炎客觉得好气又好笑，从刚才开始送葬人大气都没带喘，居然说控制不住自己。  
“就不想射在我的花心里吗，送葬人先生。”  
送葬人沉默片刻，“我的优先任务是平复你的情绪，而且在原则上我不能标记你。”  
“好吧好吧…随你怎么说，打桩机，”炎客翻了个白眼，顿时少了几分性趣。  
送葬人突然变得安静，停下动作。  
该不会生气了吧。  
他的顾虑是多余的。送葬人向前挪了挪，炎客的头几乎要挨到地，双手在两侧撑住，然而这也不能承受住自上而下的贯穿，滚滚泪水滴在手背上，保持意识已经是极限，手指深陷在地毯里，不然下一刻就会完全倒地。  
“啊...啊....太快了……啊...噫！嗯...啊……”  
液体灌注的一瞬间，仿佛打通了所有毛孔和泪腺，泪水不受控制地涌出。送葬人从后捞起软绵绵的炎客，看上去整个人湿淋淋的，被汗水浸透。  
“辛苦了，干员炎客。”送葬人重新替他点了根烟，放在他嘴边，他没有力气衔住，只能轻轻吸一口，吐出一团烟雾。  
“辛苦你才对，”炎客没好气地说，其实心有余悸，这家伙完全没什么分寸，一瞬间觉得自己要被干死了。  
他知道的是，刚才送葬人的的确确想标记他，只是被理性拉了回去。  
他也不是那么无趣嘛，博士，说不定我会喜欢这个家伙。

第二天，送葬人带着一模一样的表情站在他面前，鞠躬道，“抱歉，让你为我工作的过失承受代价了。”  
“完全没，”炎客摆手，毕竟他才是始作俑者。  
炎客的清单里多了一条，只有短短三个字，送葬人。  
适应了这种新鲜感，再次面对博士有点索然无味。博士也没精力应酬，简单询问了最近的情况。  
炎客嘟囔道，“为什么不带我一起出门，”  
“还不是因为你既不及时吃药也不主动让我标记你。”博士拉住炎客的尾巴，把他拽到跟前，注视着他，“你要是被整合运动的人抓住，我可帮不了你。”  
“好好，我知道了，”炎客有些心虚，刻意避开视线，博士突然搂住他的腰，他下意识推拒，仍无法阻止博士的动作。他轻柔地掀开衣领，咬着腺体周围的肌肤，手也不老实，挑起背心探入两根手指，在腹肌上画圈。  
“哈.....哈......”  
脑子又变得一片空白，身体要融化似的，一步步后退，靠在墙上。  
“送葬人怎么样？”  
“哈？什么怎么样.....”  
博士的手指还在继续向上，捻搓着他的乳头，力道逐渐加大，酥麻感渐渐变为刺痛，“他把前因后果都告诉我了，你很不老实。”  
博士手里多了样东西，双手环住他炎客脖子。他下意识地做出防御动作，咔哒一声，他觉得脖子上多了样什么，他伸手一摸，是一个项圈。  
“一开始就该给你的，现在刚好，可以替你隐藏腺体，还能抑制一部分信息素的释放。”  
炎客瞪着他，“我不喜欢。”  
“对你有好处，带着吧。”博士揉揉他的脑袋，留他一个人在原地发呆。炎客回过神来，气得砸墙。  
“我（因为语言过激，内容被删除）！！”


	4. 布洛卡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醉酒，站立后入，部分人物ooc

“哈哈哈哈，继续喝！”  
“布加拉提是吗，真是奇怪的名字，哈哈哈哈哈”  
“是布洛卡，”话说布加拉提是谁啊，这些人喝疯了吧，得找借口先溜一步。  
桌上几个酒瓶东倒西歪，一群人里唯一看上去正经的是一个萨克塔，一副难以搭话的样子，坐在角落独酌。面前放着两个空瓶，看样子是他一个人的战绩。  
布洛卡犹豫片刻，从椅子上挪身坐到萨克塔对面——完全不知道他的名字，布洛卡担心自己动作幅度太大会吓到对方，于是轻手轻脚拿起酒杯，向对方递出。  
“你似乎比我还不适应这里，”布洛卡张口后立刻后悔，这可不是什么好的开场白。不应该想夸夸他的散弹枪看上去有多拉风然后问问他叫什么吗，我又搞砸了。  
“......”对方没有回应，但出于礼貌替他满上一杯。  
“我叫布洛卡，你呢？”  
“送葬人。”吨吨吨，萨克塔仰头饮尽一杯，继续倒满。  
布洛卡陷入了瓶颈，他一开始想问这个看上去孤单的萨克塔要不要一起提前离席，但他好像说的有道理，自己看上去才是屋里最不合群的那一个。  
“喝吧，酒精会让你放松一点。”送葬人从桌子下又提上来两瓶，咚咚放在布洛卡面前。  
也对，布洛卡想着，几杯酒接连下肚，意识飘忽，再回过神时，所有人都站在办公室门口。  
“钥匙……让我找找看……”安塞尔摸出一大串钥匙，让布洛卡最惊讶的不是他为什么这种时候还带着钥匙，而是他精准地从其中找出了对的那一把。  
诶……为什么会在办公室门口，这才是最大的问题吧。  
“嗝，布加拉提，我们通常会让新人做点有意思的事情，”安塞尔轻车熟路，甚至不需要开灯，带着众人穿过走廊，布洛卡几乎是被抬起来，虽然环境昏暗，还是勉强能看清拉着他的人。  
所以说布加拉提是谁啊喂！  
四肢受酒精的麻痹，几乎没有自主移动的能力，就这样被按在了一个机器上。觉得有些眼熟，仔细一看是打印机。几个人麻利地拽掉布洛卡的裤子，扯开内裤，布洛卡这才觉得他们说的”有意思”的事情没那么有趣。  
“点击，开始，扫描，嗝，”布洛卡的臀部正对着扫描区域，亮光从腿间缓缓向前移动。会被发现的，我是Omega这件事……！  
“一定要这么做吗……”  
“嗝，不是说好了，下次来新人要捉弄他，你可不要反悔，月见夜。”  
“我不想发表看法。”  
“要回去吗，小天使。”  
“可以，但不是和你。”  
布洛卡已经分不清谁是谁，谁说了什么，现在发生了什么，啊，该死的酒精。想动也没有力气。  
正在他们争论不休的时候，走廊传来脚步声。  
“切，有人来了，先溜。”  
布洛卡靠在墙上昏昏欲睡，机器吐了几张纸出来，他甚至没有精力去想那上面是什么。  
灯一盏盏亮起，晃得他睁不开眼，有人朝他走了过来，看到他狼狈的样子，扑哧笑出声。  
“你也被他们捉弄了？”  
呼……捉弄，什么……  
视线终于汇聚，重影叠合在一起，变成了布洛卡熟知的人。  
“博，博士，”酒清醒一半，他低头看去才发现自己下半身只剩一条内裤，半褪到大腿的位置。下意识想要隐藏私密的位置，他瞬间红透了脸，跃下打印机提起内裤，抓起地上的裤子准备离开。  
“等一下，”博士揪住他的尾巴，他的耳朵一瞬间抖动，继而向下缩着。博士不经意间看到了扫描出的文件，虽然不够清晰，但映出了Omega独有的部位。  
布洛卡不敢回头，因为紧绷的平角内裤完全勾勒出已经抬头的形状，要怎么向博士解释，进入罗德岛时他谎称自己是Alpha，现在全都露馅了。  
“你有伴侣吗，这种毫无防备的状态下次是会吃到苦头的哦。”博士的手顺着尾巴向布洛卡的臀靠近，鼻尖有意无意地在他的后颈试探。  
贾维不定期会标记他，但并不是固定的伴侣关系。布洛卡对这件事看得很开，不希望别人因为他是Omega就怀疑他的能力，所以一开始向贾维也撒过谎。没想到在罗德岛没一个月就暴露了。  
“没有，”布洛卡小声回答道。  
“不处理一下就出去吗？我帮你吧。”语气像是在劝诱，布洛卡比博士想象的还要直率，几乎没加思索就点了点头。  
而且，很听话，乖乖扶着墙站好了，不像某个萨卡兹人。  
博士蹲下身，拉开布洛卡的内裤，直接拉到脚踝，视线贪婪地向股缝间探索，然而，那条毛茸茸的尾巴左右摇摆，不止一次地打断了他进攻的思路。  
“你能控制住你的尾巴吗？”  
“对不起，”布洛卡低声道歉，把尾巴捏在手里，手重新撑着墙面，视野终于开阔，博士向两侧扒开臀肉，舌尖滑进其中，瞬间刺激汁水分泌，布洛卡依旧雷打不动，呼吸有些急促，但不打算表示更多。拇指在入口处轻轻按压，指腹能够立刻没入。  
博士也不打算花太多时间，扶着性器顺势顶入，紧致的臀和穴道夹得他两眼冒星，进入了一部分只能停下来稍作休息，“放轻松。”  
布洛卡也是这么做的，可博士和他都不好受。博士突发奇想，两只手各捉住一只毛耳朵上下撸动，布洛卡耸着肩身体算是松弛了些，博士趁机猛然攻入，重新揽住布洛卡的腰。  
手感也比那个干巴巴的萨卡兹人顺手多了。  
博士盯着布洛卡一抖一抖的耳朵有些出神，直到布洛卡呼唤道，“博士，可以动了。”  
手指总在背心上打滑，博士有点不耐烦，拽着背心向上掀起，直接触碰到肌肤显然更舒适，肌肉富有弹性，会随力度的变化不断收缩拉伸，臀也是，每撞击一次都会随之微陷然后反弹。  
比那个萨卡兹人看上去可爱多了。  
从刚才开始就一直在想那个家伙，还真是让人讨厌。  
”唔……博士，你是不是因为我说谎生气了。”布洛卡明显感觉到力道比刚才大了些。  
“只是想起来让我不愉快的人，”博士收起思绪，“你如果不想被标记，我不会勉强你。”  
“嗯，”布洛卡只是应了一声，他自己也不清楚想不想被标记，但博士的态度让他不确定他是否有伴侣，“你来决定，我不讨厌被命令。”  
性器已经深入器室外，他享受于把手中的臀揉搓成任意形状，布洛卡的腰在不断绷紧，稍微触碰都会让尾巴在手里挣扎。不过，布洛卡过于安静了。  
博士干脆握住他的性器，和抽动同频率的上下抚慰，这个尺寸，并不像Omega常有的大小，不如说有点惊人。布洛卡终于有了动静，轻喘变为粗喘，于是博士得寸进尺，开始向上探索新的敏感点。  
手指划过肚脐的瞬间，布洛卡的肉壁收紧，脖颈向上延伸，虽然只能看得到后脑勺，但显然这个位置非同寻常。指尖在小腹处打转，故意绕开肚脐的位置，反而让布洛卡更是焦急。  
他捉着尾巴的手松懈开来，想拉起博士的手往上靠拢，身体一侧失去了支撑，博士轻而易举把他操到了墙上，性器压在墙壁上，可怜巴巴地渗出些汁液，上下顶弄带着身体在墙上留下一条白色的痕迹。  
背心只撩起到肋骨的高度，露出腰部，反而显得更加色情。健美匀称的肌肉不断在抽插下一收一张， 他刻意抽出，射在布洛卡的腰上，精水顺着曲线向下流回高耸的臀，扑哧一声，再次进入其中。  
“抱歉……有点控制不住。”  
“没关系，”布洛卡的声音有点干涩。  
想看看他是什么表情。  
博士想着，扳着布洛卡的肩将他半身朝向自己，一条腿架在了肩上。说实话，并不轻松。  
布洛卡脸颊通红，是正常omega做爱会有的表情，羞涩，快乐，享受，还有一点幸福。为什么那个萨卡兹人不能摆出这种表情来。  
脖子上的护目镜被体温哈出雾气，博士想了想，替他摘掉，顺便将背心彻底脱下。他毫不犹豫地吸吮那颗饱满诱人的乳首，咂咂作响。布洛卡的尾巴紧缠着他的腿，不让他后退一步，交合出的汁水打湿了尾巴的前端，两人对此毫无知觉。  
他最终还是咬在了腺体上，腔道开启的一瞬间推入，射满了那个小小的器官，布洛卡忍耐到失声，目光涣散，半张着嘴。  
“对不起……我现在收拾，”缓过神后布洛卡立刻开始清扫现场，迅速整理干净，穿好衣服向博士道别。  
即便如此，那个萨卡兹人还是这么让他在意。  
这是他最不想承认的事情。你是我最棒的伴侣，从身体上来说。  
但凡他变得可爱一些。  
也许会喜欢上他。

“你和博士?”  
“对。”  
“你。和。博士?”  
“是。”  
炎客陷进沙发，他张了张嘴，又闭上嘴。  
现在的情况，大概就是所谓的，自作自受吧。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醋意极浓  
> 以及，被干到喵喵叫的炎客

话说，罗德岛来了新干员，阿。  
博士很中意他的手感，见面时没忍住多摸了两下。这被一旁的炎客看在眼里。  
“摸得很开心啊博士，”炎客沉着脸，“就这么喜欢猫？”他在暗指之前布洛卡的事，博士全然不知的样子，还附和两声。  
“嗯，毛茸茸的，很可爱。”  
炎客装作漫不经心，第二天就穿了件带绒毛的兜帽斗篷，在博士面前晃来晃去。  
“我还在忙，”博士觉得炎客想说什么，于是抬起头，没有闻到信息素的味道，感到疑惑，炎客少有地露出毫无防备的表情，便问，“今天有兴趣了？”  
“哈？”炎客有点后悔，期待这家伙脑子里装点别的东西似乎不太可能。他赌了气，摔门离开，到甲板上点了根烟——上次在博士面前抽烟，被他操到下不了床，更别说拿烟。  
甲板上风有点大，炎客缩缩肩，扣上帽子，一手挡着风，以免烟被吹灭。一根烟结束后，回到基建中，偶然间听到博士的声音，下意识放慢脚步，好奇他在和谁交谈。  
“老板，我看得出，你和我一样。”是个少年的声音，“如果你愿意，我们有很多有趣的事可以做哦。”  
嗯？  
炎客皱眉，停下脚步，声音来自转角另一侧，他探头看到博士和阿在交谈。  
“时间不早了，吽刚才在找你，早些回去吧。”博士笑着，揉了揉阿的脑袋，阿半推脱，脸上却藏不住喜色，典型的小孩子。  
炎客咳咳两声，从墙角走出，打断了他们的对话。阿望向炎客，从炎客的角度看来，一米六小的可怜，捏着脖子能连根拔起的感觉，然而这样弱不禁风的身体似乎有无穷的精力，炎客还在想如何和这个小鬼打招呼的时候，小手一拉，扯开炎客腿上的绷带，嬉笑着逃走了。  
“给我站住！”炎客捏紧拳头，然而吽及时出现，阻拦在两人中间，阿躲在他身后冲炎客摆鬼脸，他却无能为力。  
“他是小孩啦，”博士阻拦炎客，说道。  
”你是被唤醒了某种父性光辉么，”炎客横身挡住博士的视线，既然做的如此明显，博士应该能明白他的意思了吧。  
“我明白了……”博士似懂非懂道，继而搂上炎客的腰，“等我十分钟，床上见。”  
炎客抱着聊天的打算来到博士房间，博士则不是，推搡着压他上床。博士只是解开衣物，让外套在炎客身下自然地摊开，帽子上的绒毛包裹在炎客的脸庞周围，闷得他有点难受。  
博士倒很喜欢，手指缠绕着绒毛，露出笑容，“你能学猫叫吗。”  
“哈？你脑袋出什么问题了，”炎客嘴上不放松，身体比嘴诚实许多，博士的膝盖顶在他双腿间，不用摩擦，都能让炎客屏住呼吸，闭眼享受。  
“你知道吗，”博士边说着，褪去炎客下半身的衣物，“你有时候像一只坏脾气的黑猫。”  
“再说多余的话我就杀了你，”炎客威胁道，在博士眼中不过是小猫抓挠，手指刺入顿时让炎客安静下来。博士圈住性器前端，毫无顾虑地挑弄穴内的嫩肉，汁水逐渐溢出，沾染在手指上，抬眼时能看到炎客略带怒意又充满情欲的表情。  
“就一声，如何，”博士弹了一下昂起的性器，炎客呜咽一声，脚趾蜷起，抓着床单，“不然我会一直这样捏住，让你憋着。”完全不像开玩笑，下一秒手指换成了炽热的性器，原本能够压抑的冲动被完全释放。  
“操……你慢点……”炎客埋在绒毛里，唾液染湿一片，原本紧合的双腿慢慢睁开，博士没有食言，依旧钳住出口，拇指恶作剧地摩擦马眼。不论炎客如何辱骂，他都不松手。  
“猫叫，喵，不难吧，叫了我就松手，”博士埋在炎客脖颈间，嗅到越来越浓烈的鸢尾花香，显然炎客已在顶峰，迟迟难以解放。博士解开炎客的项圈，舌尖滑过腺体的位置，不紧不慢，牙齿轻压其上，炎客意识有些涣散，最终屈服。  
“喵，”炎客喉咙里冒出一声，博士露出满意的笑容，炎客本以为他会就此收手，但这反而勾起某种情愫，即便不在发情期，博士依然选择一口咬下去，趁着双方状态正佳，长驱直入。  
“别，别射在里面……”炎客挡着博士的下巴，阻止他继续啃咬脖子上的肌肤。  
博士停下动作，“那……猫叫。”  
“喵呜，喵呜，”炎客学得像模像样，“满意了？”  
何止是满意，炎客只差一双毛茸茸的耳朵，毛领暂且充当毛尾巴。博士双手揽着他的腰，笑容让炎客觉得有点恶心，“你那么色眯眯的看着我干嘛。”  
炎客突然意识到，如果是阿那样不折不扣的小猫咪，博士是否会加倍疼爱，用最无耻的手段逼迫他高潮，美名其曰撸猫，实际上是满足奇怪的性癖。又或许，正如博士说的那样，自己的的确确是一只猫。就柔韧程度而言，毫不逊色，双腿架在博士肩上，臀紧贴博士的小腹，大腿和胸口只有几厘米的距离。  
“你在吃小孩的醋，我一开始就看出来了。”博士摆正姿态，凝视着炎客，“关于之前的约定，要反悔么。”  
“什么约定？”  
“这么在意我和其他omega的关系，不如我们都放弃其他任何伴侣，”博士道，“非你不可，非我不可，如何？”  
炎客捂着眼，咬了咬唇，“幼稚。”  
“我给过你反悔的机会，不会再问第二次了，”博士突然撤出，让炎客跪在床上，外套盖住了上半身，只露赤裸的下半身，显得格外色情，他再次进入，“再说了，为彼此的情绪考虑没什么幼稚一说。”  
为我的情绪考虑？开玩笑，谁更自私显而易见。  
炎客闷声不说话，双臂被博士拉起，继而拽起上半身，舔舐方才留下的齿痕。但仔细想来，炎客很少迎合他，从未考虑过，自己所讨厌的事博士所喜欢的东西，不留余地地全部否定，且努力抗拒。正因为博士沉迷其中，他们之间的谈话往往如此困难。  
omega只有在充分接受alpha的节奏，性格，以及特点时才能享受交合的快乐，否则无时无刻不像单方面性侵。炎客知晓这一点，但他依然将自己摆放在独特甚至不可一世的位置，为的是什么？连他自己有时也会产生疑虑。  
“哈……哈……唔嗯……”  
对了。是这种被强暴的感觉。  
一边抗拒，一边偷偷享受，这是炎客一贯以来的做法。不论对象是谁，用不着考虑对方的感受，只要拒绝就好，拒绝着又接受着。听上去有些自私。  
肌肤相撞发出响声，博士正圈住炎客的身体，用最原始的方式让炎客明白他的感受，现在炎客或多或少接受了。  
“喵……再深一点……”  
博士不敢相信自己的耳朵，加快了动作，激得炎客又是一声猫叫。博士也顾不得分寸，叫嚣着的性器喷灌入深处，炎客虚脱地向前倒去，栽进被子。  
“喂……”炎客伸手拍了拍身后人的大腿，“我会努力适应你说的相处模式。”  
“不，按你喜欢的方式来吧，”博士吻了吻炎客的后颈，“我看你相当中意送葬人。”  
炎客耳尖突然一红，支吾道，“怎么会。他不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“你里面刚刚收紧了，是想到他了吧。”  
炎客当然不会承认，不仅如此，他还要反过来质问博士，“你对那个小鬼是不是有想法。”  
“你原来在想这些，我是那种人吗？”  
哦，你是，你绝对是，炎客心里默念道。


End file.
